Nuit de fête
by Choupy
Summary: Il n'avait vécu qu'un instant de pur plaisir avant de reprendre sa vie d'espion telle que nous l'a connaissons.


**Auteur** : Choupy

**Disclaimer** : Suis pas anglaise. Ni représentante de la Warner. Et malgré tout Severus n'est toujours pas à moi... (c'est pas faute de demander pourtant).

Aujourd'hui Severus aurait eu 50 ans si JKR avait eu la bonté de ne pas le tuer durant sa 38ième année (même si je conçois que c'était le plus logique pour lui). Alors je lui offre pour l'occasion de revivre cette fameuse nuit où un peu de lumière s'est allumée dans la vie torturé qu'était la sienne.

* * *

--

La porte claqua un peu moins fort que de coutume. Les pas sur le tapis plus légers, presque guillerets si cet adjectif aurait pu qualifier leur propriétaire. Toute la soirée, il s'était retenu. Peut-être depuis des années. Alors il sourit. Ni sarcastique ou ironique. Un franc et vrai sourire. Le premier depuis Lily…

Il ouvrit le massif buffet pour en ressortir un verre et une bouteille de whisky écossais. De nature modérée, il se servit le quart du verre comme à chaque fois. Puis jugea le tout. « Oh après tout ! » Le verre fut complété par une bonne rasade de liquide ambré.

L'heure était à la célébration. Le cauchemar de ses 15 ans avait disparu. La vie avait un semblant de justice. La joie d'entendre le visage défait du loup-garou contrebalançait la déception d'avoir dû – tardivement il est vrai – envoyé l'Ordre suivre l'expédition de Potter & Co au Ministère pour sauver le sale cabot. Chien galeux qui n'avait même pas besoin d'être sauvé, trop occupé à se prélasser dans les canapés du Square. Severus ne regrettait pas nullement d'avoir suivi l'Ordre. Ombre tapi dans un recoin du grand hall, il avait assisté avec joie à la mort de Black. Décédé de la main de Bella. Cela rendait le spectacle encore réussi. Les Black étaient assez dégénérés pour s'entretuer. Il suffirait d'un sort dévié et la folle disparaitrait à son tour. Regulus serait vengé de sa famille.

Puis, il avait observé avec une admiration coupable le charisme de son maître. Le combat de ses maîtres.

Les coups sur sa porte le tirèrent de sa douce félicité mentale. Qui oserait le déranger à cette heure ? Il émit un rire. Qu'importe l'heure. Une seule et unique personne composait ses visites. « Entrez ! » Le visage de Dumbledore lui fit ravaler sa réplique suivante. Le Directeur avait pris des années en quelques heures. « Je sais qu'il est... oh 2 heures du matin... si tard... » marmonna-t-il après un regard à la pendule du salon, « mais je voulais m'assurer que Voldemort ne vous avait pas appelé après... ».

_Voldemort, mon œil_, pensa le professeur de potions. Vu l'état du vieil homme, celui-ci n'allait pas trouver le sommeil avant un moment et il n'avait donc rien trouvé de mieux que de venir troubler le bonheur de son espion. Mais il était hors de question que...

« Je viens de raccompagner Harry à son dortoir, le pauvre a du mal à réaliser. »

Ah, finalement, s'il pouvait déguster le malheur des proches du chien, Dumbledore était le bienvenue.

« Vous auriez vu... les journalistes étaient là si vite. Ils ont eu le temps d'approcher Harry. Ce garçon avait le regard si vide. Cette soirée a été un échec sur bien des points. Enfin le monde acceptera enfin le retour de Voldemort ainsi. »

Finalement, c'était assez vite barbant à entendre.

« Le Lord a aussi beaucoup perdu ce soir. » s'entendit répondre Severus. « De nombreux mangemorts de haut-rangs ont été arrêté et il a perdu la prophétie. »

Dumbledore releva la tête de sa contemplation d'un tableau d'un paysage sombre. « Ne l'appelez pas ainsi. » réagit instantanément Dumbledore un pli sur le front.

« Si vous voulez que je joue mon rôle, ne pas faire d'erreurs en sa présence, il faudra vous habituer à ce que je parle de son "règne", de "Seigneur des Ténèbres", de "maître" et de "vieux fou". Qu'il soit dans la salle ou non. » cingla Severus.

Le Directeur se pinça les lèvres, mais n'ajouta rien. Severus lui sourit crispé. « Et maintenant si vous le permettez, je souhaiterais vraiment aller me reposer quelques moments. »

Le vieil homme à la barbe s'avisa du verre à moitié plein sur la table, reporta son regard sur le plus jeune, s'apprêta à répondre avant de ravaler ses mots. Il acquiesça de la tête et quitta les appartements.

Severus souffla de soulagement et se resservit à ras bord. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et laissa glisser l'alcool sur sa langue. Même Dumbledore ne lui saboterait pas son moral cette nuit. L'alcool aidant, ses pensées dérivèrent sur les tourmenteurs de sa vie. Sur les voleurs de bonheur. Tous disparus ou traitres. Et Black innocent qui meurt en coupable, c'était encore plus jouissif que de le savoir traitre à Azkaban.

Ne restait plus que le loup-garou. Toujours aussi miteux et désagréable de gentillesse. Seul aussi dans un sens. Le prochain à disparaitre. Severus eut un sourire mauvais. Toute une génération perdue et la suivante avec. Et si Lupin était le prochain sur la liste, que dire de lui-même ? Son nom était inscrit en lettres rouges quelque part sur une tablette de l'enfer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à y inscrire la date de son arrivée.

Severus chassa l'avenir de ses pensées. L'heure était au présent. A la dégustation. Sirius Black était mort. Et aucun corps à enterrer. Juste le visage défait du fils Potter. Black et Potter détruit le même soir. Il leva son verre et trinqua avec son passé. Quel cadeau ! Il n'en demandait pas autant au destin.

FIN

* * *

_9 janvier 2010_


End file.
